chimamirenobarafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shuhei Hisagi
thumb|276px|Shuheis Aussehen, bevor er ein Arrancar wurde. Shūhei Hisagi war der Vizekommandant der 9. Kompanie. Er wurde, durch Aizen in einen Arrancar transformiert, der ihn von innen übernehmen soll. Er ist,wahrscheinlich wegen seiner Resurrección, immer etwas katzenartig. Er spielt gern mit Wollknäulen und schnurrt laut, wenn man ihn hinter dem Ohr krault. Erscheinung Das wohl auffälligste Merkmal an Shuhei ist die Zahl "69" in seinem Gesicht, welche unter seinem linken Auge eintätowiert wurde. Ebenfalls auffällig sind die Narben in seinem Gesicht, welche die Spuren des Angriffs durch einen Hollow während seiner Zeit auf der Shinigami Akademie sind. Des Weiteren haben seine Haare einen dunkel violetten Ton und seine Augen sind grau. Er ist recht groß gewachsen und hat einen trainierten Körperbau. Da er ein Arrancar ist, befinden sich Überreste seiner Hollowmaske auf seiner rechten Wange und bestehen aus einem Kieferknochen eines Raubtieres. Charakter Hisagi erscheint meist sehr ernsthaft, ruhig und pflichtbewusst, er ist dem Vergnügen, wie zum Beispiel Trinkgelagen mit seinem besten Kumpel Izuru Kira und Rangiku Matsumoto, jedoch nicht abgeneigt. Sein Pflichtbewusstsein wurde an verschiedenen Stellen gezeigt. So zum Beispiel als er gemeinsam mit seinem damaligen Kommandanten, sowie Sajin Komamura und Iba Tetsuzaemon, Kenpachi Zaraki und seine Untergebenen aufhält, als diese der damaligen Ryoka Orihime Inoue halfen oder auch als Jūshirō Ukitake ihn fragt, ob er Lust darauf hätte, Rukia und Orihime beim Training zuzusehen und er ablehnt, weil er noch Arbeit zu erledigen hatte. Diese scheint sich besonders nach dem Verrat seines Kommandanten bei ihm anzuhäufen, da er nun dessen Aufgaben übernehmen muss und zusätzlich auch noch der Chefredakteur der Soul Society-Nachrichten ist, die er Kommandant Ukitake bei der oben genannten Gelegenheit auch vorbeibringt. Zu seinem ehemaligen Kommandanten Kaname Tōsen schien er ein vertrauensvolles Verhältnis gehabt zu haben, jedoch wusste er nichts von dessen Verrat an der Soul Society und auch sonst wurden ihm von seinem Kommandanten nicht besonders viele Aufgaben anvertraut. Zwar hatte er ein gutes Verhältnis zu Tōsen, doch stand ihm dies nicht über seiner Loyalität zur Soul Society, da er seinen Kommandanten, der zum Verräter geworden war, auf dem Hügel der Sōkyōku von der Flucht abzuhalten versuchte, was aber misslang. Nach dem Verrat von Tōsen scheint er mehr Kontakt mit Kommandant Komamura zu haben, da sie beide sich fragen, warum der ehemalige Kommandant der 9. Kompanie die Soul Society verriet. Vergangenheit Hisagi wuchs in einem der Rukon-Bezirke der Soul Society auf. Während er mit seinen Freunden Torahiko und Gyuuji spielte, wurde er von einem Hollow angegriffen, vor dem Kensei Muguruma ihn rettete. Dieses Erlebnis veranlasste ihn möglicherweise dazu, Shinigami zu werden. Auf der Shinigamiakademie war er einer der besten Schüler, daher wurde ihm schon vor seinem Eintritt in die Gotei 13 ein Offiziersrang zugeteilt. Und das, obwohl er zuvor zweimal durch die Akademieaufnahmeprüfung gefallen war. Bei einer Außenübung führte er eine Gruppe von Neulingen an, zu denen Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai und Izuru Kira gehörten. Als die Gruppe unverhofft von Hollows angegriffen wurde, starben einige seiner gleichaltrigen Klassenkameraden (Kanisawa & Aoga) und Hisagi verteidigte die Neulinge somit allein (wobei er sich auch die Narben auf seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte zuzog). Er befahl ihnen zu fliehen doch Hinamori, Renji und Kira widersetzen sich dem Befehl und wehrten die Attacke mehrerer Hollows auf Hisagi ab. Handlung Soul Society Saga Hisagi hat seinen ersten Auftritt zusammen mit Izuru Kira als die Ryoka um Ichigo Kurosaki in Seireitei zu Fuß eindringen wollen, jedoch von der Mauer und Jidanbō Ikkanzaka aufgehalten werden. Da er den Torwächter kennt, denkt er, wie die anderen Shinigami auch, dass er die Ryoka erledigen wird. Später erfährt man, dass die 9. und die 3. Kompanie auf Befehl von Sōsuke Aizen mit Absicht an eben diesem Tor aufgestellt worden waren. Seinen nächsten Auftritt hat Hisagi zusammen mit Iba Tetsuzaemon, als Kaname Tōsen und Sajin Komamura gerade ein Gebäude der 4. Kompanie verlassen und er sich bei ihnen erkundigt, ob Aizen wirklich tot sei. Das nächste Mal sehen wir Hisagi, als er gemeinsam mit Iba, Komamura und Tōsen Kenpachi Zaraki und dessen Gefolgsleute aufhält, weil sie der Ryoka Orihime Inoue helfen. Um dem Kampf der Kommandanten nicht im Weg zu stehen, lockt Hisagi seinen Gegner, Yumichika Ayasegawa weg von dort. Vor dem Kampf glaubt Hisagi nicht, dass ein 5. Offizier einen Vizekommandanten besiegen könne, was seine hohe Meinung von der Rangordnung der Gotei 13 noch einmal deutlich macht. Im folgenden Kampf, der nicht gezeigt wird, benutzt Yumichika die Fähigkeit seines Zanpakutōs Ruriiro Kujaku, um Hisagi die Reiatsu zu stehlen. Daher verliert Hisagi diesen Kampf. Als er später durch Isane Kotetsus Tenteikura vom Verrat der Kommandanten erfährt, ist Hisagi geschockt. Obwohl er sich noch nicht vollkommen von seinem vorherigen Kampf erholt hat, macht er sich auf zum Sokyokuhügel, wo er seinen Kommandanten daran hindern will, zu entkommen, was aber wegen der Negación misslingt. Später sieht man ihn zusammen mit Sajin Komamura am Grab von Tōsens verstorbener Freundin stehen und die beiden schwören sich, dass sie Tōsen vor sich selbst und seinem verrückten Gerechtigkeitssinn retten werden. Auf dem Rückweg vom Grab sieht er Rangiku Matsumoto, die ihn zum Trinken einlädt. Das Angebot nimmt er an, aber er kommt nicht zum Trinken, weil er sich um den stockbetrunkenen Izuru Kira kümmern muss. Bount Saga Als die Bounts beginnen, lebende Menschen anzugreifen, bildet Tōshirō Hitsugaya ein Team aus Shinigami, bestehend aus Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Rangiku Matsumoto und Yumichika Ayasegawa, das sich in die Menschenwelt begibt. Hisagi kann Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki und die Mod-Soul Cloud lokalisieren, die gerade gegen Mabashi kämpfen. Nachdem Orihime Rukia aus Mabashis Kontrolle befreien konnte, startet er einen Angriff auf Mabashi, der jedoch von Maki Ichinose abgewehrt wird. Als sich Hitsugayas Truppe später aufteilt, steht Hisagi zusammen mit Kira Ugakis Doll gegenüber, gegen die sie jedoch keine Chance haben, bis Ichigo Kurosaki und Renji Abarai auftauchen, die sie dann, eher aus dem Hintergrund, unterstützen. Arrancar Saga Im Arrancar Arc hat Hisagi nur einen ganz kurzen Auftritt, als er Jūshirō Ukitake, der gerade Rukia und Orihime beim Training zuschaut, die Soul Society-Nachrichten vorbeibringt. Als Ukitake ihn fragt, ob er noch bleiben will, sagt er, er habe noch viel Arbeit wegen dem Verrat seines Kommandanten zu erledigen. Ukitake kommentiert nachher, dass der Verrat seines Kommandanten Hisagi immer noch sehr belastet. Fake Karakura Town Saga Als Sōsuke Aizen zusammen mit seinen Top-3 Espada ins falsche Karakura Town kommt, ist Hisagi einer der vier Shinigami, die die vier Pfeiler beschützen, die das echte Karakura Town in der Soul Society halten. Nachdem er einen von Baraggan ausgesendeten Hollow getötet hat, muss er gegen einen Arrancar aus Baraggans Fracción, Findor Carias kämpfen. Nach einer kurzen Zeit des Kämpfens merkt Hisagi an, dass Findor nur auf dem Level eines 5. Offiziers kämpfe, obwohl er gesagt hatte, er würde auf Vizekommandanten-Level kämpfen. Findor findet es gut, dass Hisagi diesen "Test" bestanden hat und zerbricht immer mehr von seiner Maske, auf diese Weise immer stärker werdend. Schließlich behauptet er, auf dem Level eines Vizekommandanten zu sein. Trotzdem wird Hisagi der Kampf nach einiger Zeit langweilig. Der Arrancar findet das seltsam, da er meint, genau die Stärke eines Vizekommandanten der Gotei 13 berechnet zu haben. Als Reaktion auf dieses Verhalten Hisagis setzt Findor seine Resurrección frei und Hisagi hat kaum mehr Chancen gegen ihn. Als der Shinigami jedoch dann sein eigenes Zanpakutō freisetzt, liegt er wieder weit vor dem Arrancar. Dann spricht er davon, sein eigenes Schwert zu fürchten, etwas das Tōsen ihn gelehrt habe. Findor versteht es nicht und zerbricht weitere 40% seiner Maske, sodass er nur noch 10% übrig hat. Dieses entspricht, so behauptet er, dem Level der Kommandantenklasse. Trotzdem fällt es Hisagi nicht schwer, Findor mit Kazeshini zweizuteilen. Während Findor nun davonläuft, kritisiert Hisagi, dass er seine eigene Kraft nicht fürchte und erledigt den Arrancar dann endgültig. Dann zieht die Zerstörung eines der Pfeiler und die Niederlage Ikkakus seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Zusammen mit Izuru Kira hält er dann den aufgebrachten Yumichika Ayasegawa davon ab, Ikkaku zur Hilfe zu eilen. Das nächste Mal taucht Hisagi zusammen mit Izuru Kira auf, um Momo Hinamori und Rangiku Matsumoto vor Allon zu retten. Während Kira sich um die Verletzten kümmert, greift Hisagi Allon mit dem 11. Pfad der Fesseln: Tsuzuri Raiden an. Durch diesen Spruch paralysiert er Allon und findet gleichzeitig heraus, dass Kido Allons Schwäche ist. Er fesselt Allon mit Kazeshinis Ketten und will die Chimäre besiegen. Bevor er dies tun kann, sprengt Allon ohne irgendwelche Probleme die Ketten Kazeshinis und packt Hisagi an der Brust. Als Allon Hisagi verschlingen will, wird er von Iba Tetsuzaemon attackiert, doch wird auch dieser besiegt. Danach schlägt Allon Hisagi gegen eine Hauswand und quetscht ihn in seinen Händen. Nachdem die Chimäre mit Hisagi fertig ist, schleudert sie ihn weg und bewegt sich auf Kira zu. Gerade noch rechtzeitig wird Allon von Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai getötet Als die Vizards ins Kampfgeschehen eingriffen und Hisagi seinen früheren Retter und Helden Kensei wieder sah, schien es ihm zu helfen wieder aufzustehen. Als sich dann Komamura einen Kampf mit Kaname Tōsen stellte, griff Hisagi in den Kampf ein um zu Komamura zu helfen. Beide versuchten zuerst an ihren früheren Freund zu appellieren doch war dieser von einem großen Hass zerfressen der schon seit langer Zeit existierte. Nachdem sich zeigte dass der ehemalige Kommandant Hisagis sich auch noch freiwillig einer Hollowfizierung unterzogen hatte, konnten seine ehemaligen Freunde nicht fassen wie tief er gefallen war nur um an Macht und Rache zu kommen. In einen unachtsamen Moment verwundete er dann Hisagi dass dieser erstmal nicht mehr weiterkämpfen konnte. Als Tosen zeigte dass er jetzt sogar über eine Resurrección verfügte mit der er sich in eine gigantische und übermächtige Grille verwandelte, die sogar sehen konnte, schien es schlecht um Komamura zu stehen. Doch verlies sich Tosen zu sehr auf seine neu erworbene Sehkraft anstatt, wie früher, sich auch auf die anderen Sinne zu konzentrieren weshalb Hisagi ein Überraschungsangriff aus dem Hinterhalt gelang. Hisagi durchbohrte Tosen mit seinem Schwert und setzte dann sein Shikai frei worauf Tosen tödlich verwundet wurde und er sich wieder zurückverwandelte. In seinen letzten Momenten schien Tosens Hass verflogen zu sein und er entschuldigte sich bei seinen beiden Freunden. Doch starb Tosen kurz darauf als sein Körper explodieren zu schien, wofür Komamura Aizen verantwortlich machte. Chimamire no Bara Shuhei wird nach dem Tod von Renji von Yamamoto nach Hueco Mundo beorbert, um Dark Devil-taichous Machenschaften zu erforschen. Er wird von Yumichika Ayasegawa und Izuru Kira begleitet. Aufeinmal werden sie von einem Licht eingeschlossen und fallen in Ohnmacht. Als sie aufwachen, steht der tote Renji vor ihnen. Shuhei erschreckt sich und denkt, das dieser ein Geist ist, was dieser aber widerlegt. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkt Shuhei, dass er ein Arrancar ist, was ihn sehr sauer auf Dark Devil-taichou macht. Seitdem hasst er ihn. Dadurch, dass sie Arrancar sind und eine Gefahr darstellen, werden alle vier von der Soul Society als Verräter abgestempelt, also verbessert sich die Situation nicht. Derweil leben sie in Rukon und wollen eigendlich in Ruhe gelassen werden, aber die Shinigami wollen das nicht. Ein paar Wochen oder Monate, sie hatten nicht nachgezählt, tauchten sie zum Spaß in der Soul Society auf. Erst kämpften sie gegen ein paar Shinigami, aber dann erblickte Renji Asagi Kuroshiki, Ichigos Sohn. Er hielt ihn am Anfang für Ichigo, dessen Vater, da die beiden sich doch sehr ähnlich sahen. Aber dann, im Kampf gegen Asagi, wiederlegte sich das und Renji wollte nicht glauben, was passiert war, als er tot war. Nebenbei tauchte dann noch Mitsuki auf und mischte sich in den Kampf ein. Die Arrancar hielten sie anfangs auch für Yoruichi, was sich aber dann auch widerlegte. Keiner der vier wollte glauben, was passiert ist, als sie weg waren. Fähigkeiten Hisagi ist ein fähiger Shinigami, der den anderen Vizekommandanten in nichts nachsteht. Im Gegenteil: Während er im Hohō mindestens gleich schnell wie andere Vizekommandanten ist und er auch einige Kidō-Sprüche zu beherrschen scheint, hat er sich im Zanjutsu so weit fortgebildet, dass er die meisten Gegner, auch wenn diese mit freigesetztem Zanpakutō kämpfen, ohne das Freisetzen seines eigenen besiegen kann. Dies hat damit zu tun, dass er die Shikai-Form seines Schwertes nicht mag und er sie somit meist nur als letzten Ausweg einsetzt. Obwohl er sie nicht oft einsetzt, scheint Hisagi auch diese bis zu einem gewissen Grad gemeistert zu haben. So zeigt er im Kampf gegen Findor Carias, dass er auch mit einer Kusarigama (der Form seines Shikai) umgehen kann. Über seine Hakuda-Fähigkeiten ist nur wenig bekannt, doch schienen diese zur Zeit des Fake Karakura Town Arcs auszureichen, um einen aufgebrachten Yumichika Ayasegawa zumindest eine Zeit lang zurückzuhalten. Diese Einschätzung ist auf seine Körperkraft bezogen. Wahrscheinlich hat Hisagi trotz seiner großen Fähigkeiten im Bereich des Zanjutsu das Bankai noch nicht erreicht, da er möglicherweise, genau wie Rangiku Matsumoto und Yumichika Ayasegawa, Probleme mit der Persönlichkeit beziehungsweise in seinem Fall eher mit der Erscheinung seines Zanpakutōs hat. *'Zanpakuto: 'Lies mehr unter: Kazeshini *'Resurrección:' Shuheis Resurrección trägt den Namen Pantera und entfesselt sich mit dem Kommando Knirsche! Während der Resurrección steigert sich seine Agilität und Schnelligkeit nochmals enorm und es ist ihm möglich, einige neue Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. Lese mehr darüber unter: Pantera *'Cero:' Shuhei ist auch in der Lage das Cero abzufeuern. Dieses hat eine blaue Farbe und er schießt es mit seiner Handfläche ab. *'Garganta:' Shuhei ist in der Lage selbstständig eine Garganta zu öffnen. *'Hakuda:' Der Nahkampf ist Shuheis persönliche Spezialität. Der Kampfstil, ist geprägt von besonders wilden Angriffen mit allen Körperteilen sowie Gnadenlosigkeit. Im Kampf schreckt er nicht vor Angriffen zurück, die ihm selbst schaden, wenn sie auch dem Gegner schaden. Shuhei kann jemanden mit seiner Hand durchbohren und er kann dabei auch das Hierro eines schwächeren Espada durchdringen. Vor allem in seiner Resurrección ist er im Nahkampf sehr gefährlich. *'Hierro:' Shuhei hat wie die Anderen Arrancar die Fähigkeit des Hierro. So konnte er mit bloßer Hand ein Schwert stoppen, ohne eine Verletzung davon zu tragen. *'Pesquisa:' Shuhei offenbarte die Fähigkeit Pesquisa. Er spürt die Anwesenheit seines Gegners sehr genau. *'Reiatsu:' Da Grimmjow ein Espada war, hat er ein entsprechend hohes Reiatsu angenommen. Wenn er von Grimmjow übernommen wird *'Charakter:' Auf den ersten Blick scheint er sehr locker und respektlos zu sein, aber zeigt sich später, dass er brutal, ungeduldig und überaus kampflustig ist. Seine extreme Kampfeslust zeigt sich ebenfalls darin, dass er ohne Rücksicht auf seine Umgebung und Zuschauer kämpft. Grimmjow hasst es außerdem, wenn man auf ihn herabsieht, es ist ihm dabei egal ob es sich um einen Arrancar, Shinigami oder um einen Menschen handelt. *'''Aussehen: '''Unter seinen Augen befinden sich dann blutrote Ränder (ähnlich wie die von Ikkaku Madarame), die auch aus Blut bestehen. Man kann sie nicht abwischen. Seine Augen werden dann feuerrot. Sein Espada-Rang wird durch die auf seinem unteren Rücken tätowierte Sechs angezeigt. Dieser stimmt aber nichtmehr, da Shuhei sich weigert, sich Aizen anzuschliessen. Kategorie:Arrancar Kategorie:Charackter Kategorie:Charakter